


A cold heart and a cut throat business

by Ace_Singh



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Short, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Singh/pseuds/Ace_Singh
Summary: Just a random short idea that I wrote a few years ago and recently found again.





	A cold heart and a cut throat business

“That was quite the eloquent speech, Ms. Rai,” the pump man commented, “you even had me believing you.” Pursing her lips as her cold stare met the mans, “Mr. Par, I have ever intent to deliver my promises to the people.”  
“Every promise?” He asked with a glup. “Yes, every promise,” she said while twirling her wine in it’s glass. “The Assembly will never let you. They are insuperable!” he whispered, afraid as if the Assembly were listening. “If you are so afraid of the Assembly Mr. Par, why did you join my campaign? Was it just a galvanic decision?” her voice as cold as ice. “I don’t know, Ms. Rai,” his voice trembled as he answered. Narrowing her eyes, “well I need to know who is willing to stand by my side till the very end.”  
“You sound like you’re about to go to war,” Mrs. Johnson interjected. “War?” Ms. Rai gave a dry laugh before downing the rest of her wine. Everyone in the room was confused and slightly terrified, as Ms. Rai never laughed. Not once in the 15 months since she stumbled into their city had anyone heard her laugh, seldom did they see her smile. Many in the room thought she had gone into a state of delirium. After a moment of silence Ms. Rai spoke, “No one among you know of my past. Though I do not intend to regularly bring up my past, I’ll tell you a little bit of my history. I’ve fought in many wars, I’ve lead many into battle. I am a soldier and a warrior. There is one aspect of all of soldiers and warriors that I’ve lead and fought with that I could always count on; every one of them was willing to see every battle threw to the end, for better or worse. I don’t need, nor do I plan to ask, any of you to be warriors or soldiers. What I do ask of you is to stand with me and don’t run during the tumultuous time, if what I asking is something you can not do; Leave now.”


End file.
